


Taking Back What's Mine

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: When Rick takes the reader hostage during the attack on the Sanctuary, Negan will do whatever it takes to take back what’s his.





	Taking Back What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short ‘n’ sweet fic based on a request sent in by @negans-wife on Tumblr. 
> 
> ‘Negan coming to rescue the reader after Rick takes her hostage to use as leverage against him (Rick captures the reader when the sanctuary got attacked him).’

You were cold.  Colder than you thought you’d ever been before.  It was as if the chill had sunk deep into your bones, turning your blood to ice, freezing it in your veins so that your teeth chattered and goosebumps covered your skin.  You knew the temperature couldn’t be that low.  The basement where they held you prisoner was windowless, the walls thick, practically impenetrable for the pervading summer heat, but it was still Georgia.  No, the cold had more to do with your fear.  Ever since you’d felt strong hands close around your forearms as you fled from the attack on your home, it had sat in your stomach like a lead weight, making you feel sick, filling you with a sense of dread.  It had only increased when you’d been bundled into the trunk of a car, driven God knows how many miles trapped in the tiny space, your joints screaming to be allowed the freedom to stretch out, and finally hauled down a narrow staircase into the cell where you now spent your days.

Your fear wasn’t for you though, despite the dire reality of your situation.  You were fairly certain that, if Rick and his henchmen were going to kill you, they’d have done it by now.  So, although the rest of your existence would be lonely and cold and unbearably claustrophobic, at least you were alive.  It was Negan you were truly worried for.  The last time you’d seen him he’d been hurt, his leg wounded, diving for cover from the persistent gunfire whilst trying to drag himself away from the walkers that had penetrated the complex, flooding in through the broken fences as the enemy looked on.  You’d screamed his name but he hadn’t heard you, and then you’d been captured, and you had no idea if the man you loved was alive or dead.

You slept often, finding release in the freedom of your dreams, where you were reunited with your leader, able to reach out and touch him, wrap yourself around him and lose yourself in his devastating kisses, coming undone at his skilled touch as he moved over you.  His smile was the first thing you saw when you closed your eyes, his tongue snaking out to wet his bottom lip, his dimpled cheeks covered in a dusting of salt and pepper stubble.  He was the head Savior, but, more than that, he was your savior, and only your memories of him, playing on a loop in your imagination, kept you going.

It was from one of these satisfying yet heart-wrenching dreams that you woke to the sound of footsteps on the staircase, the tread light and careful, different from the usual heavy trudge of the various guards that brought you food and water.  The room was cast in darkness, but you could make out a tall shadow in the doorway, pausing to survey the room, before crossing towards the cell, a gravelly voice whispering your name into the gloom.  ‘Y/N?  Doll, is that you?’

For a moment, you thought you might not have woken up at all.  The deep husk of his voice was so familiar, the whiskey-leather musk in the air taking your breath away.  But there was no way, was there?  It couldn’t be…

As the shadowy figure moved closer, you could make out the broad shoulders and long limbs that gave you butterflies, and the rattle of the bars stirred you to climb to your feet and meet him against the gate, your fingers wrapping around the cool metal.  Instantly they were covered by warm hands, larger than your own, thin fingers stroking over your knuckles as dark chocolate eyes sought yours.

‘Negan.’  The word was barely audible, your own voice scratchy through lack of use, but his answering grin let you know that he’d heard you.  For the first time in days you felt safe.  He was there.  He was alive.  Nothing else mattered.

 

* * *

 

Negan swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl in the cage.  God, he wanted to hurt Rick, wanted to tear him into tiny fucking pieces for what he’d done to the woman before him.  She was so different to the last time he’d seen her, thinner, her hair a wild tangle around her head, her eyes haunted.  Every cell in his body was straining to climb back out of the basement and make his presence known, take out every damn person in his path until there was nothing left of this shitty little community that was set on tearing down everything he loved, but it wasn’t the time.  He wasn’t here for that.  He was here for her.

‘Negan.’  She whimpered his name again and he threaded his arm through the bars to cup her face, grazing his thumb over her cheek as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over.

‘Hey, sweetheart.  It’s okay.  I’m here.’

‘I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.  I thought- I thought you were dead.’

He forced a chuckle, though it sounded false even to his own ears.  ‘Shit, doll, really?  Why?  Takes more than a shot to the leg and a few walkers to take me down.’

Her answering smile was as strained as his own and he laced his fingers into her hair to pull her closer so he could take in the gaunt hollows of her cheeks and the thin lines that had been plump, velvety lips.  She looked broken.  Her skin was icy to the touch and he shrugged off his jacket and passed it to her, grimacing when the zip clinked against the bars.  

As she slipped it on, her gaze roamed over him, and he spread his hands to show that he had no injuries of note to concern her.  ‘I promise you, sweetheart, I’m just fine.’

The worry in her eyes faded, immediately replaced with concern that furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose.  ‘Where’s Lucille?’

‘In the truck.’  He smirked at her look of shock.  ‘Look, I’m fucking incognito or some shit right now, trying to keep a low profile.  She’s kinda distinctive, my baby, you know?’

‘Right.’  She nodded slowly, before gripping hold of the gate again and growling in frustration.  ‘Get me out of here, Negan.  Please.  Take me home.’

‘On it, doll.’  He drew a pistol from his waistband, taking a moment to balance its weight in his hand, before his eyes flicked back to her.  ‘I’m gonna need your help with this, doll.  I need you to rattle these bars and shout for a guard, alright?  I need someone with keys to come fuckin’ running down those stairs, so you just scream that pretty little head off, okay?  Sing for me.’

Her expression was fearful, but he saw her steel herself, squaring her shoulders, and he moved into position against the wall at the bottom of the staircase, the muzzle of his gun clenched in his fist.  At his nod, she tugged on the gate, the bolt clanking loudly.  ‘Help me!  Oh, God, please help!  Guard!  I need help down here!’

At first there was only silence, but then floorboards creaked overhead and heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs, a thickset man pounding into the room and staring wildly round to try to establish the threat.  His eyes locked on Negan’s as he stepped forward and he saw panic flash across his face.  ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m taking back what’s mine, dick!’  He brought the gun down on the guard’s skull, bone shattering under the impact with a sickening crunch, and he dropped, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Crouching beside him, Negan set his gun on the ground as he ran his hands over the man’s legs, kneading the pockets of his jeans, searching for the tell-tale jagged edges of keys.  ‘C’mon, motherfuckers, where the fuck are you?’  He rolled him over onto his back, his eyes locking with Y/N’s as his fingers dug into the rear pockets, letting out a sharp huff of relief when he touched cool metal and pulled out the keyring with one solitary key attached.  ‘There you are.’

As soon as the gate opened, she was in his arms, launching herself at him, her hands tugging at his hair as she pulled his mouth down to hers.  She kissed him hungrily, as though she had been drowning and he was the oxygen she desperately needed, and he kissed her back with just as much urgency.  He’d been so damn scared that he’d be too late, that Rick would have already put a bullet in her brain just to spite him.  But here she was, alive and real, and weighing next to nothing in his arms as he lifted her from the ground, needing to support every part of her as she wrapped herself around him.  

‘I missed you,’ you breathed when she finally broke away, burying her face in the crook of his neck as hot, salty tears trailed down her cheeks and onto his skin.  ‘God, I missed you so much.’

‘I missed you, too, sweetheart.’  He had.  He hadn’t been able to concentrate on a damn thing except getting her back since Simon had told him that she’d been taken, much to the frustration of his lieutenants.  He couldn’t do any of this without her.  She kept him going when it felt like the whole fucking world was going to shit.  ‘I’m getting you outta here, I swear, and then I’m gonna come back and burn this fucking place to the ground.’

‘Just take me home, Negan, please.  I want to go home.’  She was single-minded now that she was free from her prison, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his cosy double bed and curl herself around him.  He didn’t blame her.  More than anything he wanted to give her that.  

He took a deep breath, stooping to retrieve his gun and giving her a cocky grin as he laced his fingers through hers.  As he checked his watch, squinting to make out the second hand as it ticked round to the twelve mark, he bit his lip and waited.  An explosion sounded from somewhere above, followed by a volley of gunfire, and his smile grew bigger as he glanced down at her, tightening his hold on her hand as he started towards the stairs.  

‘Right on time.’  He’d had to sneak in to ensure that he could get to her before Rick or one of his men did, but he’d engaged every resource the Sanctuary had to ensure that he could get her out of there, and it was completely fucking worth it.  ‘Here goes nothing.’


End file.
